Grabarz - cz.1
Prillion… Ta niegdyś przyjemna dla ludzkości planeta feudalna wiele lat temu stała się areną walk pomiędzy siłami Nurgla a Szarymi Rycerzami. Exterminatus nie wchodził w grę. Inkwizycja była święcie przekonana, że uda się odzyskać planetę, nim dzieci Papcia Nurgla rozlezą się po całej okolicy. Poza tym, imperialne zapiski na temat Borealii zawierały wiele ciekawych informacji o archeotechnologii. Z tego powodu do sprzeciwu wobec oczyszczenia planety dołączyło również Adeptus Mechanicus. Jednak nawet niezachwiana wiara wojowników Imperatora musiała kiedyś polec. Szarzy Rycerze byli gromieni jeden po drugim przez demony Pana Zgnilizny, aż w końcu Prillion padł, a kontakt z nią został odcięty zarówno przez Imperium, jak i Chaos. Planeta stała się placem zabaw dla demonów i kultystów, a marzenie kapłanów maszyny o odkryciu starożytnych skarbów prysły jak mydlana bańka. ---- Mała, pomalowana na czarno fregata wyszła z Osnowy i skierowała się na orbitę Prillionu. Owa fregata nosiła dumne imię Grabarz. Jej kapitanem był znany inkwizycyjny weteran: Vanitańczyk Orpheus Thorn. Przybył na Prillion, by sprawdzić, jak ma się sytuacja, z cieniem nadziei, że może uda mu się coś stamtąd zgarnąć. Zawsze to jakieś plusy u Mechanicus. Sam Thorn siedział na tronie na mostku, otoczony zastępującymi oficerów serwitorami, w absolutnej ciszy utrzymując okręt na chodzie i dając swojemu panu w spokoju spać. ''- Panie. Panie, już dotarliśmy. -'' głos dochodził z pochwy przy boku starego Inkwizytora. Należał on jego miecza. Tak, miecza. Demonicznego. Duch w nim uwięziony w końcu stracił cierpliwość i wydarł się: ''- POBUDKA, STARY DZIADU!!'' Właśnie to w bardzo bolesny sposób wyrwało Orpheusa z objęć snu. Inkwizytor spojrzał dookoła, ciężko dysząc, a potem na swój miecz. Jego oddech w jednej chwili się uspokoił, a miniaturowe cyber-oko przybrało bardziej czerwony kolor. - Czego chcesz? - oschle zapytał demona w mieczu. ''- Już jesteśmy, panie. -'' chłodno odparł nienarodzony. Thorn wyjrzał przez okno. Faktycznie, już byli. Prillion już z orbity wyglądał ciekawie, poorany wieloma pasmami górskimi, dolinami i wyraźnymi polami, na jakich niegdyś prowadzono wyczerpujące, apokaliptyczne bitwy. - Ładne miejsce. Nie sądzisz? ''- Nie wiem. Nie mam oczu…'' ---- Grabarz zawisł na niskiej orbicie, a z małego hangaru wyleciała Valkyria. Wewnątrz niej byli Orpheus oraz trzech wybranych przez niego psioników: telepata, wyrocznia i biomanta. Nazywali się kolejno: Cyrus, Meridia i Samson. Wylądowali i wyszli na dziedziniec jakiegoś wielkiego, zrujnowanego zamczyska. Wszędzie czuli smród śmierci. I samą śmierć też wszędzie widzieli. Stosy gnijących trupów, jeden częściowo wywieszony jak szmata przez okno, a jeszcze inny, rozstrzelany i powieszony na wystającej z muru belce. ''- Papcio Nurgle nie próżnował. -'' skomentował to wszystko miecz Orpheusa. - A podobno nie widzisz. - przypomniał sobie sam Orpheus. ''- Ale czuję energię. A ta jest prawie do końca przesiąknięta Panem Zgnilizny.'' Powolnym krokiem ruszyli do środka - do potężnej sali, w której niegdyś prowadzono wiekkie uczty. Mogli wręcz poczuć woń nieistniejącego już pieczonego mięsa i spienionego piwa. Meridia, z uwagi na swoją ślepotę, co chwila potykała się o zwłoki albo gruzy pozostałe z murów zamku. Na szczęście był przy niej Samson, który pomagał jej to i owo ominąć. Inkwizytor Thorn zdawał sobie sprawę, że oboje mieli się ku sobie. Nie trzeba być tu jakimś psychologiem czy empatą. Może to i lepiej, że Samson i Meridia pracowali razem w polu? Jakby nie patrzeć, pary często walczą jeszcze zacieklej, byleby na nowo spotkać się później w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach. - Meridia, czujesz coś? - zapytał niewidomą wyrocznię Cyrus, samemu szykując szablę energetyczną do walki. Kobieta przystanęła i skupiła się na widzeniu przez Osnowę. Po chwili uniosła głowę. - Wielka grupa wrogów przed nami. - oznajmiła monotonnym głosem, jakby była w transie. Na te słowa, stary Inkwizytor wyciągnął Kosiarza Dusz. Czarno-srebrny metal zabłyszczał we wpadających do środka zamku promieniach słońca, a czerwone zdobienia zapłonęły jakby ostrzegawczo. Wtem cała grupa usłyszała zbliżające się, przerażające warczenie połączone z powolnymi, ciężkimi krokami. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a ujrzeli, kto tak kroczy. Tym kimś był terminator Kosmicznych Marines, którego pancerz wspomagany porastały różne dziwne narośle, przez które nie dało się go nijak zidentyfikować. Za nim szła mała armia chorych na Plagę Niewiary gwardzistów i cywilów. Ich martwe oczy zdradzały zwierzęcy głód. Zarażeni, gdy tylko ujrzeli Orpheusa i jego świtę, wydali z siebie niewyartykułowany ryk i rzucili się na nich razem z dawnym terminatorem. Kosiarz zadrżał w dłoni starego Inkwizytora. Ten chwycił go oburącz i rzucił się w wir walki. - Za Imperatora!! - krzyknął, rozpoczynając prawdziwy danse macabre. Nie minęła długa chwila, a jego towarzysze doń dołączyli. Cyrus obrzucał zombie ciężkim gruzem, a nierzadko nawet nimi samymi, podczas gdy Samson siłą woli czynił spustoszenie w ich martwych organizmach, czy to gotując w nich zastygłą krew, czy to rozrywając ich mięśnie na strzępy. Jedynie Meridia stała z boku, oparta o własny kostur, przez Osnowę obserwując bitwę. Skąpa energia życiowa co chwila ulatywała z ciał nieumarłych żołnierzy. Wtem poczuła, że blisko niej znajduje się jeden z zarażonych. W efekcie pochwyciła kostur obiema rękami i zamachnąwszy się, zdzieliła nim żywego trupa przez łeb, na miejscu go roztrzaskując. Po długich minutach wszyscy "zwykli" zarażeni padli od demonicznej broni Inkwizytora lub od niezwykłych mocy psioników mu towarzyszących. Na nogach stał jedynie spaczony terminator, który jedynie patrzył na żywych swoimi martwymi oczami. Kiedy ostatni zombie padł przebity na wylot ostrzem Orpheusa, nieumarły Marine, nieczuły na ataki ze strony ani Samsona, ani Cyrusa, zaszarżował na Inkwizytora niczym olbrzymi, opancerzony byk. Thorn nie spodziewał się tego ataku i został sprowadzony przezeń na popękaną posadzkę. Terminator przygwoździł mężczyznę i zaczął bić go swoimi wielkimi pięściami. Inkwizytor jednak był ciut szybszy i unikał wszystkich ciosów, rozwścieczając tym samym spaczonego Marine. Nie pomagały tu moce ani siła psioników. Kiedy tylko zbliżyli się do nich za bardzo, Astarte odrzucił ich boleśnie na drugi koniec wielkiej sali. Kiedy miał on zadać ostateczny cios wojownikowi Imperatora, nagle jego głowa została przebita między oczami przez Kosiarza Dusz, który wyrwał się z dosłownie żelaznego uścisku swojego pana i tym samym go uratował. Thorn w porę uciekł spod terminatora, bowiem raptem kilka sekund później runął on doumarlony na posadzkę. Wtedy Orpheus zbliżył się do trupa, spojrzał na niego i wyciągnął mu z głowy swój miecz, oczyszczając go z zastygłej krwi i martwych tkanek. Następny odcinek Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Grabarz